Now You're In The World
by ImmortalHeart28
Summary: Jacksepticeye and OC make some mistakes, choices and commitments.
1. Chapter 1

ImmortalHeart28  
Jacksepticeye and OC. Rated T for some suggestive material.  
Prologue  
Ow, oh god my head. What have I done? My hotel room was still whirling slightly from my late night drunken escapades at PAX EAST. Well, that was the last time I EVER try and out drink a man from Detroit dressed as Iron Man again. Tequila and blue raspberry vodka were the worst combination imaginable.  
Good god, where was my phone? My eyes strained as I turned my heavy head to the window, the sun rearing it's ugly head. I groaned and threw my arm across my eyes to block out the solar assault. I needed OJ and aspirin like...now.  
I felt movement before I heard another soft groan beside me. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as I slowly turned my head to see who was laying beside me. A mass underneath the blanket softly snored. I gently pull back the covers to reveal a handsome young man with bright green hair.  
Oh...my...god...  
I sat straight up covering my bare chest and mouth. "What have I done...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Now You're In The World

Chapter One: Wake Up Call

Oh my god...is that?

I slowly lift up the covers and softly gasp at the sight of Jacksepticeye sound asleep beside me. His eyes flicked beneath his eyelids lost in whatever dream he was in, his shirtless chest fell and rose slowly. I very carefully placed the covers back they were before and scrambled out of bed as quietly as I possibly could. I managed to steal one of the several thin white bed sheets without waking him and hastily wrapped it around my body like a towel. A rush of what I assumed was his cologne wafted around me, sending me into a fuzzy tail spin.

I covered my mouth again in pure disbelief and tried to remember how this could've possibly happened. It hurt to remember my own name let alone piece together the events that lead to this. My mind and heart were racing. So many questions and not enough damn answers.

Where did he even come from? Was he in the same hotel as me this whole time? More importantly, where the hell were my clothes?! A vision flashed across my eyes, faint like a dream but more vivid than any fantasy I could ever imagine. Oh Jeez...did we... oh my...

This couldn't possibly be real, this HAD to be a dream. There was no way the World famous Youtuber was sleeping in my bed. There was only one way to be sure. I closed my eyes and took a uneasy breath in an attempt to calm my pounding heart. I opened them and sat down on the side of the bed. I took one more big breath and placed my free hand that wasn't making absolutely sure my makeshift robe from coming loose. Ever so carefully I slid the covers down past his head and shoulders. He softly groaned and reached for the covers. He was so close to grabbing my hand I let out a tiny squeak and got to my feet again crossing my arms tightly over my chest. He pulled the covers back up but only so the covered his shoulders and was clearly asleep before my presence even registered.

I let out a slightly irritated huff, I needed answers and no matter how amazingly handsome he was...I was going to get my answers. Growing bolder with annoyance I crawled on to the bed and closed across the space between us. But my temporary boldness gave way to a butterfly circus in my stomach as I sat less than half a foot from him. Without my consent my hand was reaching for his face, finger tips grazing his cheek bone.

"H-Hey." I whispered gently. "Hey..." I gulped a little bit and flattened my hand, my thumb slowly stoking his skin. "Wake up...please..."

His eyelids pushed together and he let out another groan... a little louder this time. He was obviously fighting the idea of waking up, which was one part unimaginably adorable and the other part irritating as fuck. I moved my hand to his shoulder and shook it gently. "Jack...er...I mean...Sean... wake up please!" I pleaded.  
He made a deep growling sound and turned onto his back. I froze for a moment, unsure if that had worked or not. Then it happened, he stretched his arms above his head, arching his back away from the comfort of the pillow top mattress for a few moments and his eyelids lifted slowly. I held perfectly still and just stared for a few unblinking moments. I could actually see the confusion wash over his face as he realized this was not his room and that he was not alone.  
He turned his head slowly, his blue eyes straining against the sun that was now pouring into the room. I remained perfectly still as to not frighten him by any sudden movements. He surely was just as confused as I was. Well... maybe a bit more...

He let out a shout and rolled off the bed entirely, causing me to jump and scream myself.

"Who the hell are you?!" He said, his head popping up from the edge of the bed. "Where am I?" I opened my mouth to answer when he let out a confused gasp. "Where are my pants?!"

"I...I..."

He glared at me and sank down so I could barely see his eyes. "How did you get into my room?"

I shook my head quickly, "Your room? This is MY room!"

"Impossible..." He shot back and gasped just as quickly. "Did...you...kidnap...me?!" He said each word so dramatically I had to fight the urge to giggle.

"Sean, I didn't kidnap you..."

He poked his head up a little further and I watch his eyes grow larger. "Why are you naked?"

I looked down and blushed, the sunlight was not doing me or my thing cotton bed sheet garment any favors. I snatch a armful of the thicker comforter and covered myself better. "I...I could ask you the same question." I snapped. "What the hell happened!?"

Sean shook his head and pointed a finger at me. "I have no idea... but SOMETHING obviously happened."

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment, utterly confused why he was pointing at me, but then I looked down at my shoulder and gasped. On the top of my shoulder was a bright purple hickie. How the hell did I miss that?! I looked back at him, my face bright red with embarrassment. He has wrapped one of the other bed sheets around his waist and was checking his own shoulders for bruises or marks. He turned around and strained to see if he could see anything. "Anything?" I cupped my face and groaned. "What? What is it? Is it bad?!"

Bright red finger nail marks were scattered across his upper and lower back. "This is SO not good." I grumbled and buried my face into the comforter.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the shower with my knees pulled to my chest and just let the water flow over my body. How could I have let this happen? Shame and embarrassment stabbed at my heart as I ran a hand across my bruised shoulder. The instant my fingers ran across the spot where Sean's mouth had been, another dizzying flashback filled my mind. A mess of intertwining flesh and lust flooded my memories. My stomach twisted and I let out a tiny groan. This was not how I thought my weekend was going to go.

I stood up and turned off the shower head, dried off and threw on my clothes we had managed to find around the room. I stepped out to find Sean fully dressed sitting on the edge of the still messy bed with his face in his hands. His hangover was kicking in now. He looked up after a few moments.

"I...I can't even begin to apologize enough." He began. "This has never... I never have done..." He caught my eyebrow raise and he shook his head. "I mean... not like this."

I nodded. "I understand. I haven't either... not like this of course."

We remained silent for a few moments, then he gasped. "I don't even know your name."

I suppose that was a mere formality at this point but I extended my hand with a little giggle to try and lighten the mood. "Rebecca."

He smirked briefly and took my hand in his. "Well, I know it's a bit late but it's nice to meet you."

I smiled and nodded. "You too." He released my hand and we returned to awkward silence for a few more seconds. "So... do you...wanna maybe get some breakfast or coffee?"

He pulled out his phone and frowned. "I actually have to catch a plane..."

"Oh..." I felt myself deflate a little bit but nodded. "No, I mean... I know you're super busy..."

He looked into my eyes. "No, I'm sorry...yes, let me buy you breakfast. I mean it's the least I can do." He smiled and got to his feet.

"No, really it's okay." I laughed softly and shook my head slowly. I placed a hand on my forehead, "You don't owe me a thing. I think it might be easier for us to just..."

"But I..."

"Sean," I looked up into his blue eyes. " Let's be honest, whatever happened... shouldn't have happened... I think we both know what needs to be done."

Sean grinned quickly and pulled out his phone. "I'm not sure if this goes against the one night stand rules but can I get your number... I just wanna make sure you get home safe and sound."

I smirked. "Of course, I mean if you're ever in Minnesota, maybe we could do this again." I teased.

He laughed softly. "No offense... But I think I'm gonna go home and never leave my house again."

"Ouch." I said placing a dramatic hand to my chest. "That hurts..."

He laughed and we exchanged numbers. Once that was done we said our goodbyes, shared an awkward hug and then he was gone. As weird as it was to say... I missed him already. I was packed and on the way home before noon. This was certainly wasn't the kind of weekend I had originally planned. Funny thing about well laid plans...they always come back to bite you in the ass.


End file.
